


Muffled, from the other side of the door

by WarriorQueen_94



Series: Ways To Say I Love You [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, jealous maggie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:16:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9281828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorQueen_94/pseuds/WarriorQueen_94
Summary: The way you said "I love you""Muffled, from the other side of the door"





	

Maggie had always prided herself on keeping her cool, on keeping her emotions in check, on never being jealous.

But that was before _Alex._

Before Maggie knew how softly Alex would kiss her awake each morning, before she witnessed how unbelievably beautiful Alex looks pottering around in her kitchen, singing loudly, in nothing but _her_ NCPD workout shirt and simple boy shorts.

Before Maggie truly understood the definition of pride, a definition she quickly learned as she watches Alex come undone under her; because _of_ her. Pride because _Maggie_ had been the one to show Alex how good it could feel, how good _she_ could feel.

Before Maggie realised that she had never came close to feeling even an ounce of what she felt from just _looking_ at Alex for any other women she had dated.

So yeah Maggie had never been the one to be jealous.

But with Alex came _Supergirl_. And with Supergirl came jealousy.

And Maggie knows she gets the softest parts of Alex. Gets the sleepy edge to Alex’s voice at the end of a tiring day, gets the softest kisses from Alex after a nightmare; gets the beautiful way Alex whimpers her name as Maggie bites down on the smooth skin of her thigh.

But Supergirl gets the rest of Alex. She gets Alex’s strength; gets her unexplainable worry even though supergirl is _bulletproof_. Gets her undivided attention; gets her entire lack of self-preservation whenever supergirl’s life hangs in the balance.

Her undying devotion.

But Maggie isn’t jealous.

(Expect she totally is.)

So Maggie tries to keep her jealousy from flowing over, tries to be civil towards supergirl; tries to convince herself that they are just _friends_ but walking into Alex’s apartment after a particularly difficult day Maggie didn’t expect to see her girlfriends arms wrapped securely around the superhero’s waist, didn’t expect the two of them to jump at the sound of Maggie’s duffle bag hit the ground.

And she definitely didn’t expect the flash of guilt to pass over her girlfriends face.

But the unmistakable sound of her heart shattering? Yeah she had definitely expected that.

Because Alex was smart and brave and _gorgeous._ And Maggie, well she was just Maggie.

And just Maggie could never compete with someone who could fly, who could catch bullets with her bare hands.

“Oh…I didn’t realise I’d be interrupting. I’ll just go.” Maggie could hear the tremor in her voice, the pain in her voice, and she winced. She had never felt so weak.

Grabbing the duffle at her feet Maggie turns and runs from the open door of Alex’s apartment, runs towards the flights of stairs that will grant her freedom, barely hearing the anguished call of her name.

Half an hour later Maggie cringes as she hears Alex’s pained voice calling out her name. She had hoped that Alex wouldn’t come after her.

 She had hoped that she would.

“Maggie please…Mags let me explain.” And Maggie’s heart shatters further at Alex’s pleading.

“There’s nothing to explain Alex, she’s _supergirl_ and how could I compete with a freaking superhero? I think it’d be better if just disappear from your life.” Maggie leans heavily against her door, wishing it were Alex holding her up instead of the solid wood.

“Maggie you don’t understand, it’s not what you-“

“Do you love her?” Maggie has to ask, has to know if she has _any_ chance with Alex.

And any thought of salvaging her relationship with Alex disappears the moment she hears the whispered ‘yes’ Alex lets free.

“You should go Alex, just go.”

“Maggie I love her because…because she’s my sister!.” And Maggie’s head snaps up at Alex’s words, at the fierceness of her tone.

“So yeah I love her but I’m not _in_ love with her. I’m _in_ love with you Maggie and if you’d just open this damn door I’d like to say that to your face.” And it may be muffled by the solid wood of her door but Maggie hears her words as clear as day.

Ripping the door open Maggie’s heart stops altogether as her eyes settle on the dazzling smile Alex is wearing.

“You do?”

“Yes. I, Alex Danvers, am in love with you, Maggie Sawyer.”

And Maggie lets out a sound that’s unquestionably between a sob and a laugh as she throws herself into her girlfriend’s arms. “You’re such a nerd, Danvers.”

“A nerd you love?” Alex chuckles slightly but Maggie can hear the apprehension, can hear the doubt laced in her words.

“Yes Alex.” Maggie pulls herself up on her tiptoes to brush her lips gently against Alex’s. “A nerd that I’m in love with.”


End file.
